The Letter
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: Niou finds something in Akaya's bag that's VERY incriminating. Poor Kiri-kun. Uh, light SanaKiri. Not sure what you'd call this pairing.


Hello. My friend, Andrea, really wanted me to post this. I had written this a while ago. Consider it my break from Tango for now. Enjoy, and ignore mistakes.

Ja.

* * *

"Yanagi-san!!! Tell Niou to stop telling me to look in my bag!!"

"What, all I said was you should look in you bag. What the hell's wrong with you, anyway?" Niou asked as if everything was right with the world.

"Why should I? So I can find something horrid in there and scream like a little girl?!?" Kirihara asked, pointing an accusing finger as the gray haired boy.

"No, but if you want to show us that you scream like a little girl, then please, look in your bag. _Oops_."

"SEE, I told you!!!!! See, Yanagi-san!!"

Normally, seeing as how he and Kirihara were good friends and all, he would have been on his side. Not today, for (what he deemed as) good reasons.

"Dude, there is nothing in you bag. All I was saying is that maybe you should check to make sure everything's there."

"Of course everything's there. I checked before I left the…clubroom…after talking to…Buchou…WHERE IS IT?!?!?!?!?"

"Where's what?" Niou asked, feigning innocence.

"You know damn well what, now GIVE IT THE FUCK BACK!!!!"

"Akaya-kun, you should try to refrain from using such language," Yagyuu said, pushing up his glasses. "You should apologize."

"Give it back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Akaya said, completely ignoring Yagyuu. He was almost to the point of tears now.

And Niou _almost _felt sorry for him. "I don't have anything."

"You do!"

"Perhaps if you were to tell me what it is exactly, I could help."

"…" Akaya looked at Niou, opening his mouth to speak, but closing it again. He blushed. "You already know what it is, so just give it back!!"

"Sorry, can't help you."

Yanagi sighed. This would be somewhat amusing, if Akaya hadn't been an amazing two inches from his ear.

"Um, Yanagi, maybe you should stop? Cause if they manage to actually get into it, then all hell is going to break loose," Marui supplied.

"I don't really think you're helping, Marui," said Jakuru.

"Give it!"

"No."

"Give it!!!"

"Don't have anything."

"GIVE IT!!!!!!!"

"Have no idea what you're talking about," Niou was now becoming disinterested, as he was picking his ear.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE LETTER I WROTE TO SANAAAA-JUST GIVE IT BACK!!" Kirihara caught himself.

"The letter you wrote to _whom_?"

"No one, now give. It. BACK"

"Hmmm….no."

"NIOU!!!"

"Yanagi-san, make him give it back!!"

The data specialist gave a sad smile and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Akaya-kun, but you're on your own this time."

"WHY?!?!?"

"Because you kept me from my studies the other night and I received an 'A' on my test the next morning."

The room became silent.

"…what's the problem again?" Marui asked, popping his gum.

"It was a 99.9 A"

"Oooooh" rang through the room.

Akaya sighed and walked over to Jakuru, who seemed to be concentrating on the ground.

Because he wasn't stressed.

Pft.

"Jakuru-san…" Akaya whined.

"Yes?"

"Tell him to give me my thing back."

"What might this thing be, Kirihara-kun?"

"Um…" the junior ace began to blush. "A letter of sorts."

"To Sanada, right?" Niou smirked.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're lying."

"_Dear Sanada,_

_I've really got to tell you something."_

_  
_Oh.

SHIT.

Akaya blanched.

_"Lately I've been…kinda…well…in love with someone. But this person probably doesn't notice me at all. We see eachother everyday before and after school, and sometimes on the weekends, but we never actually hang out. We might greet eachother, me with a 'hey' and y-that person with a curt nod. That's about all the communication we have each day, unless yo-that person feels like yelling at me._

_But I want that to change._

_I know you're probably wondering why I'm coming to you for this, but it kinda does have something to do with you. You see, you know this person very well. And well, you would know what to do, right? Although I know you have no experience with this type o' thing, you're the wisest and smartest person I know, so…yeah. I think that…well…I don't know what to tell you. This person, God, they're the most amazing person I ever met. They're really strong, and they always do their best. Although they kinda yell a lot. And they're really cute…in my opinion. Geez, look at me, blushing like this._

_Not that you needed to know that._

_But what I'm really trying to say is that…_

_(Sigh) It's you, Fukubuchou._

_I'm not sure when it happened. But it did, and well…you don't have to do anything. I really needed to tell you. If you don't want to speak to me anymore, I understand. Just please don't kick me off the team for being this way. Forgive me if this makes you uncomfortable for the rest of the season._

…_damn, I sound like Yagyuu-san, don't I?_

_Thanks for reading this. Excuse me while I go crawl under a rock and die of utter embarrassment, humiliation and sappiness._

"I wouldn't kick you off the team for something as trivial as liking me."

Everyone on the room (except Kirihara, who was still stuck in blanche mode) turned to see Sanada standing against the doorframe.

"…well, we should be leaving now, shouldn't we, Marui?" Jakuru said in a somewhat nervous voice, grabbing the redhead's arm and forcibly dragging him out of the room.

"But I want to be here for this!!!!" he yelled, kicking and screaming on the way out.

Sanada turned to Yagyuu and Yanagi.

"Don't worry, Genichirou, we're leaving," Yanagi said, smiling slightly. Yagyuu followed behind him.

Now it was just Niou, Akaya and Sanada.

…a dangerous combo.

"Niou."

"Yeah?"

"Leave please."

"Why?"

Sanada glared at the trickster, who just stood there smiling.

"Something the matter, Fukubuchou?"

"Fifty laps-

"Yeah, I'm goin'."

After Niou left, it became eerily silent. Akaya dug a hole into the ground with his foot.

"Um……Fukubuchou?"

"Hai."

Akaya winced at the somewhat harshness of the older teen's voice. (then again) the junior ace thought, (he's always like that.)

"I…wait a minute, why does me liking you have to be _trivial_?"

"As if it's something complex then?"

Kirihara growled. "What. The. _Hell_ _is your problem?!?_ You just heard my heart poured out entirely on paper for you and you _still_ act like a damn rock?!?!"

It became silent in the room.

"Niou."

"Fine, fine, I'm going, geez," muttered a voice from outside, followed by dragging footsteps.

"Akaya."

"H-hai?"

"If you're so worried about how I feel, perhaps you should tell me how this is supposed to go."

Akaya blinked. He then blushed furiously (I use that word too much). "Well…if you feel the same way, then you're supposed to tell me…"

"Then I like you, too, Akaya."

……………..back up.

"Y-you do?!?"

Sanada gave a slight smile for the first time in many a year-

(CRACK-dammit, stop throwing rocks at me, Sana-chan!!……..ehem.)

"Why wouldn't I? You're an admirable boy, and you remind me of myself in many ways."

Akaya sweatdropped.

"Now what do I do?"

"Oh…uh…well, it just kinda happens."

"What does?"

"Us…being…you know, _together._"

It was silent _YET AGAIN _in the clubhouse as the wind whistled through the slightly open window…window open…wait-

"Niou."

"DAMMIT, YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY FUN!!!!"

Akaya fell.

"Aren't you forgetting a step?"

"Heh?" Kirihara barely had time to register that he was about to be kissed.

"HA!!!!"

Startled, Akaya jumped while still on the floor, causing him to kick Sanada's more…_valuable_ anatomic pieces. He watched in horror as the other teen winced. Both of them turned their heads to the door.

"Hot damn!! That'll be ten thousand yen, Buchou!"

…..heh?

"Oh well, I guess I should have bet on a sooner time," came a rather feminine voice from the door.

Both Sanada and Akaya blanched this time.

"Congratulations, you two," said Yukimura, sporting a very mischievous smile. "I'm so happy!"

"Bu-Buchou……WAIT, YOU TOLD?!?!?!?!?!"

"Just Niou-kun, but I promise you, I swore him to secrecy."

……as if anyone believed that.

"But really," Niou started, grinning. "It was fairly obvious from the beginning. You're really easy to read."

Akaya was to the point of tears now (angry, MANLY tears of course) and probably would have screamed to the top of his lungs had he not been kissed on the cheek. He turned in surprise to see a recovered Sanada Genichirou sitting next to him.

"Don't cry."

The younger teen immediately wiped his tears and smiled. "Okay."

And they sat there, smiling at eachother.

Okay, now that that's over…

…how much you want to bet on the rest of the idiots standing right outside?

* * *

A little silly thing from me for my friend. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.

Ja.


End file.
